


After a Long Night

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bodily Fluids, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron had a long night last night with his lover Eclipse.  But he's still in a very good mood this morning...





	

 

It was cum coating his cock again that woke him up.

 

Megatron awoke feeling rather horny and already fucking into his sleepy partner in his arms.  He growled out a seductive moan as he reached around to hold Eclipse better while he pounded his cock into her, slick pops and slaps filling his cabin as the woman groaned and panted in her sleep.

 

What a little slut she was.  Her legs were still wide and open for his cock even while dead to the world.  But it was no surprise, considering how hard she was begging him to fuck her full of cum last night.

 

It didn't take him long to finally cum inside her again.  Feeling his cum fill her up and coat his cock while inside of her was the best way to wake up in the morning.

 

Megatron stayed inside her catching his breath before he finally pulled out.  His limp cock, now sensitive and in need of a good wipe, laid against his thigh as he turned Eclipse onto her back, hearing her breath even out again as her sides were allowed to rest from her odd position.

 

He loved seeing her like this.  So helpless and peaceful, laying in his arms without a care in the world.  She would be sore and needing a bath once she woke, but he liked to take care of her after long nights of fucking.  Feeling her body open up again under his touch made his boner come back after such a long night.

 

But not right now.  He loved waking her up with groping and fingers in her pussy, but Eclipse had been so good last night.  How she screamed and begged and rode him hard as he filled her over and over again with cum.  And when she scratched up his back with her nails and left bruises on his neck with her kisses.

 

Primus, Eclipse was a fucking kinky woman.  A job well down, he thought as he mentally patted himself on the back, especially since she had been a coy virgin when he had first seen her on her father's ship.  But now... she was the perfect lover for him.  As masochistic and needy as he was sadistic and demanding.

 

It had been a while since he had left her like this the next morning after sex.  While his sadistic desires brought them both over the edge more times than they could count, there was a limit to how much they could do, even to a man like him.

 

Megatron would watch her sleep for now.  He had to admit that he had reached his limits and that anymore would leave him unable to get up for the day ahead.  He was still the Captain; lounging in his cabin all day and night would only earn him a mutiny.  While he was powerful and feared individual, even handling a crew of mutinous men with only his most loyal was not a favorable move.

 

Kissing Eclipse's forehead, he played with her hair as he watched the sun come up.  She would be getting up soon and her peaceful and vulnerable face would go away.  It would be a shame, but that was life.

 

Besides, he would rather see her awake and moaning for his touch once she woke up and took a bath with him.  He liked her better when she was more responsive and actually interacting with him.

 

But that was for later; for now, it was just him and his lover laying in his bed.

 

Megatron and Eclipse, because nothing else mattered at that moment but them.

 

END


End file.
